girlscoutcookiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior Cookie CEO Cookie Business Badge
The Cookie CEO badge is part of the “Cookie Business” badge set introduced in 2011. It replaces the retired Cookie Biz badge and is featured on the Trefoils sash. Girl Scout Juniors learn to run all parts of their cookie business. Activity #1: Set a group goal Whether your Council uses Little Brownie Bakers or ABC Bakers, each one has its own incentives for individual girls to earn. While this is important and be quite motivating for a girl who is really interested in selling, it is more important for the troop to establish group goals. To save yourself time, use this chart to establish your goals. It is easy to carry to each meeting. You can use printed out pictures of cookies for each goal line and at every meeting, fill it in and see where you stand as a troop. Activity #2 and Activity #3: Explore how a small business works and Create a Cookie Sale Job List Ask the girls how a school is run. They need to know that there is a hierarchy of people who help make it an institution of learning. Ask them what would happen if one of the people in the chain of command, for example, the principal, is not around. What would happen? Then ask the girls how would cookie sales work if there was no Cookie Mom or Dad? After the discussion, create a cookie sale job list and get to work! Even if a girl is not doing individual sales, she can participate in making posters for the booth sales or decorating the donation jar (if that is permitted by your Council). If the girls are into costumes, then have them design something special to wear at the booth sales. Activity #4: Learn to make a good impression Girls need to wear their uniform to sell cookies. For many troops, it is the coldest time of year, but that only means that sashes or vests are to be worn over coats. Not only should the girls dress for the weather, they need to dress neatly. Discuss how parents dress for work-are they neat or sloppy? Adults need to look a certain way on the job, and the girls need to look a certain way to sell cookies. This is also an opportune time to role play different scenarios that can happen at a booth sale. Many people are kind and polite, and since your troop are Juniors, they have more than likely already had cookie sales experience. It is important to reinforce smiling, speaking politely, making eye contact, and closing a sale or non-sale with a response such as, “Thank you for supporting our troop”, “We appreciate your support,” or “Have a nice day”. If a girl encounters an adult who starts complaining about how cookies are expensive, bad for you or are tied to other organizations, tell the girls they must always get an adult if this happens. They are too young to deal with people like this. Leaders and parents need to step in and diffuse the situation. Activity #5: Track your sales This is something that can be done at each meeting to start it off. Discuss the booth sales and fill in the goal chart. Ask girls how they can increase sales at a slow location or toward the end of cookie season when passersby are getting cookie fatigue. Use these strategies to help reach their goals. Category:Girl Scout Juniors Category:Badges Category:Cookie Business Badges